Victory
by Digidestined10
Summary: "That's your name? Seriously?" One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and TOA, they belong to Uncle Rick. I own my OCs!**

"Vi wake up!"

" _Oh gods"_ "What is it Laurel?"

"Holly and I want you to judge who's better at archery."

"Laurel, I'm the best."

"No, I am."

"No I am."

And the twins started arguing. All Victoria could do is groan and pulls the sheets over her head praying to Hypnos that she can go back to sleep. The twins stopped their argument for a split second to yell at their sister.

"Victoria!"

"Ugh. Fine! I'll judge your stupid contest, just let me change and I'll meet you two outside."

The twins continued their argument as they left the cabin. Victoria sighs as she gets out of bed, taking as much time as she possibly could. _"I hate it when they do this"_ she looks up at the ceiling _"Why did I have to get stuck with the most competitive siblings? This is_ so _on you Mom."_ Knowing her sisters will barge in and complain she's taking too long, Victoria quickly changes and heads out.

She walks to the archery range and watched her sisters try to out do the other.

"Looks like they're at it again."

Victoria looks to her left and smiles at her best friend "I know right. Will, they literally yelled at me to wake up."

Will laughs "Sorry, that's not funny."

"No, it is. Go ahead and laugh your butt off. This isn't new."

"True. Well I better get going, I need to set up the medical tent for this weeks games against Camp Jupiter."

"Have fun with that. I'll be here judging this competition."

"Bye."

"See ya Will. Give Nico a kiss for me."

The two friends hugged and went back to what they were doing. When the contest was over, the twins looked over at her.

"Well?!"

*sighs* _"Oh gods"_ "Both of you win and that's my final decision."

"What?! That's not fair!"

Then they started to argue again and this time Victoria left her sisters to bicker. Victoria walks around the camp watching everyone prepare for the Romans' arrival. _"This week is going to be awesome. Too bad I can't participate_." Being the daughter of Nike, goddess of victory, Victoria has the power to choose who the winner is in any event from a simple debate to the Presidential election.

Her dad found out she had this power and took her to the races to bet on which horse will win and so on. In doing so, this caused her dad to make a lot of enemies and it didn't work out so well for them. Luckily, her grandparents took her in and properly raised her. Victoria isn't as competitive as her sisters about almost anything, however when it comes to videogames and card games she goes into beast mode. She's the only one in all of Camp Half Blood to defeat Nico at Mythomagic.

Since she has the power to pick the winner, Victoria doesn't participate in any camp games and does her best not to influence the results of the games. The sound of the conch signaled the arrival of the Romans and a smile forms on her face. _"Guess it's time to meet the Romans"_ and she heads for the hill. By the time she got there, the Romans had already started to mingle with the Greeks.

She walks through the crowd when she hears someone yell "Victoria!"

"Yeah?"

"Victoria!"

"Who the Hades is calling my name?!"

A random Roman demigod talks to her "No one's calling your name. They're shouting victory."

"Well this is going to be a fun week" Victoria sarcastically states.

"I'm Eddie, son of Apollo" he holds out his hand.

"Victoria, daughter of Nike" she shakes his hand.

"Hold on. Your name is Victoria?"

"Yes."

"And you're the daughter of the goddess of victory?"

"I just said that" Victoria started to become irritated.

"The Roman version of Nike is Victoria. So you're Victoria, daughter of Victoria" Eddie starts to laugh and tries to stop.

It took a while for Victoria to get it and laughs along with Eddie.

"Oh my gods I never thought of it like that."

"How did your dad not think about it?"

She shrugs "My dad was dense and didn't care."

"Sounds like my dad. He can be dense too sometimes."

"You know, we should start a club. We can call it 'Demigods with Dense Dads'."

Eddie laughs "I like it. Hey, I know a few people in the same situation, why don't you come with me and meet them?"

"Why not. Oh and let me introduce myself to them, I'm sure that it'll brighten up their day" Victoria smiles.

Eddie bows "Ladies first."

"Age before beauty" she counters.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Eddie jokes.

"Nope, I'm calling you old."

"I'm 18."

"What a coincidence me too. What month?"

"June. You?"

"July."

"And you're calling me old? Our birthday's aren't that far away."

"But you were born before me so you're older which means you're slower" Victoria smirks.

"We'll see about that."

Eddie starts to chase her and she's laughing the entire time. _"Maybe this week won't be so bad."_


End file.
